


Dinner Date

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Is Not Frisk, dinner date, maybe ooc?, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2170/gifts).



It was just another sunny day, the sun shining bright and the birds singing their tunes and the leaves of bushes and trees alike rustling slightly due to the smallest of breezes passing through their branches. It was calm for the most part by the time you stepped outside your house to check the mail, save for the occasional neighbor watering their gardens and walking their pets, both humans and monsters alike.

The contents of your mail were pretty average: a few sales papers from local stores, a bill or two, a notice from your doctor about getting a checkup… But there was also something extra, something new and different from the usual. It was a letter. Not only that, but it was a letter from Grillby.

Upon returning inside, you sat aside the rest of the mail, making sure to exclusively keep out the letter from Grillby. Opening the envelope with care, you wondered absently what it said. You also wondered how he managed to write the letter given that he was made of fire.

The thought of the letter being burned up by accident made you giggle. It just seemed like a funny mental image.

Surprisingly, the letter wasn’t burned like you thought it would be. Grillby’s handwriting was beautiful and elegant, something that, admittedly, surprised you. Again, how could he write letters if he was made out of fire? It simply boggled your mind, though you made a point to forget about it as you started to read his writing.

_My dearest human,_

_I want to see you. Ever since my phone got damaged, I haven’t been able to contact you the usual way. This is why I’m writing you this letter. By the time you read this, I will have made all the necessary preparations for our next meeting. Please, meet me at my bar shortly after closing time on the day you receive this letter._

_Signed,_

_Grillby_

_P.S. Papyrus wrote the letter. I would have accidentally burned it if I had tried._

Huh. Guess that explained the lack of scorch marks on the paper.

Why did he want to see you after closing time, you wondered.

Your curiosity grew when you saw there was one last line on the paper.

_P.S.S. Please wear formal attire. It would be appropriate._

You looked at the clock and decided then to start getting prepared, setting aside the letter. As you went to the bathroom to take a shower, you found yourself wondering more on why Grillby wanted to see you at his bar that night. Was it for a party? Was there a private wedding going on? Was something like that going on? You weren’t sure, and honestly, you had no way of knowing until you went there as he had asked. The two of you _had_ been dating for a while, so it may be a private dinner date.

You secretly hoped that was the case.

As you blow dried your hair, you wondered if you even _had_ anything fancy to wear. You thought that you did, but you weren’t exactly a hundred percent sure. Once you had finished, your hair dry and floofing up a bit, you went to your bedroom to search for something nice, towel wrapped securely around your body. After a little bit of nothing but searching, tossing clothes to and fro, you finally found something acceptable.

It was a shimmering black dress with a modest slit up the right side of the skirt. You knew that you had the perfect pair of black flats with straps along the top to go with it, too. Dressing in your undergarments, you looked at the dress a bit hopefully. You weren’t sure when you got this, let alone last wore it, so you hoped that it would fit. Slipping it on, you were immensely pleased to find that it did, indeed, fit you, and it was the perfect size for you, hugging your body in all the right places and giving you just the slightest impression on having a bit more of a butt than you already had. Granted, you didn’t have much of one to begin with, so you saw it as a definite upside. You slipped on the flats and smiled warmly to yourself. You had thought about wearing stockings, but you had decided against it since you didn’t like the way they hugged your thighs.

You stood and made your way back to the bathroom, still a bit humid from the hot air but a bit more aired out, now, with the mirror a lot clearer than it once had been. You applied a bit of basic makeup such as eye shadow and a touch of eyeliner before applying a fair layer of chap stick to your lips, rubbing them together to make sure that it was an even spread. Checking the time, you noted that you still had plenty of time before the bar closed, and yet…

Well, you were already ready, so why not? You decided to go ahead and head over to the bar.

Once there, you listened to the soft chime of the bell as it announced your arrival, the warm air of alcohol and food assaulting your senses as you stepped inside. You made your way over to the bar counter, sitting down before it in one of its raised stools, smiling warmly as your eyes landed on your monster boyfriend. “Hey, Grillby,” you greeted warmly, drawing his attention to you. If he had been having a bad day, it seemed that you brightened it substantially, a smile forming along the flames of his face, the flames of his head burning just a touch brighter than they had been.

“You came early,” he said in a deep, rumbling voice, filling you with a comfortable warmth. Listening to his voice always felt like sitting before a fire on a cold winter day. It was nice.

“I did,” you hummed softly. When nobody was looking, you leaned up and kissed him sweetly. His flames never burned you, to which you were forever grateful. You felt him kiss back for the brief moment you two had before you pulled away.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered softly, cupping your cheek tenderly.

You held his hand to your cheek with a happy smile. “And I missed you too… Get back to work, okay? We’ll have plenty of time to catch up once the bar closes.” He smiled at you and nodded, going back to work with a bit of a bounce to his walk now that you were there. After a while, with the occasional drink to entertain you, he returned to you, smiling.

“I’ll be closing the bar soon,” Grillby told you. “I planned on closing up early anyways, but since it hasn’t been the greatest work day so far, I’ll be closing it a bit earlier than planned.” He ran a hand across the top of his head, as though slicking back the crackling flames. It did nothing, the flames springing back up, but it didn’t matter much to him. “It makes me feel better, though, knowing that tonight’s the night of our date.” He looked nervous about something, though you weren’t sure what. You could only guess though.

Placing a hand over his own, you offered a kind smile to him. “Alright.” He looked up at you and relaxed, nodding. Once the bar was closed for the evening, he asked you to sit in his backroom for a bit. You figured that he wanted to make the place look presentable, so you decided to grant him his privacy. After about thirty minutes, he returned.

“Sorry about the wait. I had to clean up the bar and set it up for our date,” Grillby explained, escorting back to the front of the bar. You told him that it was alright, that you were excited to see what it was that he had planned rather than worry. He smiled happily at your words, showing you what he had done. In the center of the room was a single round table with a white table cloth on it, two plates and napkins and silverware sets placed on its surface. He grabbed a vase with a beautiful silver lily in it and a candle from the counter and placed them on the table in between the place settings. He pulled out your chair for you, and when you sat down, he pushed you in. He grabbed something else from the counter, and with a blush, you realized that it was what the two of you were to eat. He had made your favorite meal, setting it to the side that you both could pick out what you wanted to eat from it. In his other hand was a simple bowl of salad, also set aside for you both to pick from.

“Oh, Grillby… This is so wonderful…” you breathed, looking up at him, tears in your eyes. He had treated you like you were the world already, but this… Oh, this was something else entirely. That night, he wasn’t just treating you as though you were the whole world, he was treating you like you were _his_ whole world. “I love it. Thank you…”

Grillby’s flames brightened. “You’re welcome, my love,” he told you softly, placing his hand lovingly over your own. You kissed for a moment before he sat down, eating. When you got thirsty, he got up and made you your favorite drink. Once made, he returned to you, giving it to you in the perfect glass. You thanked him before taking a sip. Once you finished your meal, you find that he’s shifting about anxiously, as though nervous about something.

“Is something the matter?” you asked him softly.

“I will admit, I am a bit nervous…” Grillby said softly, looking up at you. “Mainly because… well, I still don’t quite understand human customs that well… But for you, I’m willing to try.”

Flustered, you smiled. “Thank you… For everything, Grillby.”

He hesitated before standing, kneeling before you. With wide eyes, you instantly realized what was about to happened, what _was_ happening. Covering your mouth as tears formed once more in your eyes, you felt shock ripple throughout your body.

“My love… For the longest time, we’ve been together… and I know it isn’t much, especially coming from me, but… If you are willing to date a monster…” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, black box. Opening it to reveal a beautiful ring, he looked up at you. “Will you be willing to marry one, too?”

“Yes!” you exclaimed, tackling him in an excited hug. You kissed him roughly on the lips, holding him close. He held you, his whole body relaxing, the tension ebbing away from his muscles. When you pulled away, he started to laugh. “What is it?”

“I was hoping that you would say yes,” Grillby told you with a grin, “but I wasn’t expecting it to be so violent.” His explanation has you laughing, too. You apologize softly. Kissing you sweetly, he asked if he may place the ring on your finger. You kissed him in response. Once the ring is on, he holds you for a while before asking if you wanted him to take you home. You smiled.

“I’m already there,” you whispered. It was easily the best night of your life so far.


End file.
